


Mother's Day

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: дезинформация [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is adorable, Tony Stark Is a Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was pretty good at forgetting things like people’s birthdays, anniversaries, and the like (<em>if anyone had any doubts, they could just ask Pepper</em>), let alone the various holidays that most normal people observed. As a result, he wasn’t even remotely approaching suspicious when Steve asked if he could take Tony out to brunch.</p><p>Takes place after <em>Regression Analysis</em> and <em>Operation Iron Snuggle</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/gifts).



Tony was pretty good at forgetting things like people’s birthdays, anniversaries, and the like ( _if anyone had any doubts, they could just ask Pepper_ ), let alone the various holidays that most normal people observed. As a result, he wasn’t even remotely approaching suspicious when Steve asked if he could take Tony out to brunch.

James had been MIA for the offer, which probably should have tipped him off that something was up, but he’d been in the middle of a hostile takeover ( _okay, he’d been in the middle of practically jumping around Pepper’s desk chanting “hostile takeover”_ ) when Steve had called to make the plans.

“Are you not doing brunch?” Tony had asked, half sprawled on top of James in an attempt to keep him in the bed.

“Nah, got another thing with Clint. You two have fun. Maybe wear the brown suit.”

Tony had perked up a bit at that. “It’s a dress up brunch?”

But James had just rolled over, used his bodyweight to press Tony into the mattress, and kissed him. “Maybe I just like the way you look in the brown suit.” 

So, feeling slightly overdressed for brunch with Steve, Tony had headed out, surprised when Steve was there waiting for him looking like a million bucks. Striped shirt with a vest and tie, nice slacks, beard neatly trimmed, and his hair all combed like he was heading to church.

“Don’t we look sharp,” Tony teased. "Got a hot date with Sam later?"

Steve smiled at this. "This is all for you, actually."

Tony wasn't sure what to say about that, so he opted for a shrug of acceptance, and following Steve into the restaurant. The place was jumping, and Tony had a moment's panic that they'd spend their meal being interrupted for Captain America autographs, but everyone they passed just smiled and then paid them no mind.

He was still scoping out the room, trying to get a bead on the vibe he was picking up when they were seated in the back, the table's position affording them a little more privacy.

"Is this some sort of trap?" Tony asked, readjusting the silverware in front of him.

Steve simply smiled indulgently. "No, Tony, it's  _brunch_."

"Mm hmm. Nope, you're being sneaky about something. I can tell."

As Tony watched, Steve ducked his head and did the adorable little embarrassed thing, his ears turning a bit pink as he looked up through his lashes.

"Okay, you're not ready to talk about it, I get it," Tony said, smiling as their waiter came over.

They got started off with some coffee, and Steve intercepted the menus, ordering for both of them while Tony wracked his brain for ideas. Whatever was going on, Steve was obviously in a good mood, so he didn’t need to worry. Probably.

"How are things between you and Sam?"

Steve's smile grew larger, and Tony felt a little surge of happiness at the sight. As suspected, that was working out just fine, then. The two of them had been all but inseparable since the wedding.

"Good," Steve answered readily, ducking his head again. "It's... Was it strange for you and Bucky at first?"

Tony sipped his coffee and sighed contentedly. "What's the matter, pumpkin? Having trouble adjusting to happiness?"

Steve laughed a bit at this, settling back in his chair, eyes bright. "Yeah, a little. It's almost too easy with him. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"You get used to it," Tony assured him. "Although, I'm sure if you ask James he'll tell you it took forever before I actually got with the program. Kinda had to beat me over the head with the fact that he wasn't going anywhere, no matter what."

Steve nodded. "I get that. But, um. It's nice. It's  _really_  nice. We’re planning a little road trip together next month. He has some old Air Force buddies he wants to visit."

"Well, help yourself to any of the cars," Tony offered, sipping more coffee as he looked around the room. "I hope you know we all think you're incredibly adorable together."

Steve chuckled. "That's the only reason we're doing it, so that's good to hear."

"Now we just need to get Clint and Phil together." Tony stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Might have to involve Pepper in my plotting and scheming. She always liked Phil."

As Tony watched, Steve shifted around in his seat, then waved to someone. Tony turned in his chair, confused as he spotted one of the waitstaff approaching with a package. Definitely suspicious. A quick glance showed him a nervous Steve.

“Here you are, Captain,” the young lady said, smiling as she handed it over.

Steve thanked her, then cleared his throat. “Um. This is for you,” he announced, looking incredibly hesitant. He tightened his grip on the package momentarily before leaning over the table and placing it in front of Tony. “I just… I hope you like it.”

For no reason at all, Tony was suddenly anxious. Beyond anxious. He looked at Steve again, then glanced around the room, then back down at the package. It was rectangular, not too large, not too heavy, carefully wrapped in brown paper and tied up with a bit of string. Tony’s fingers twitched as he pulled on one end, unraveling the little bow, and cautiously folded back the paper, Steve watching him intently the entire time.

And then.

“Holy shit.”

The sounds and smells of the restaurant seemed to fade into nothingness, everything growing quiet and still as Tony’s breath caught, and his eyes filled with tears before he’d even finished processing what it was he’d been given.

It was a painting. Watercolor, to be precise, beautifully, painstakingly done. It wasn’t just the quality of Steve’s work that was taking his breath away, it was the fact that he’d pulled back the brown paper and found the beautiful baby boy he still thought of every single day looking up at him. There little Steve was, smiling happily. He wasn’t alone, either. Tony was there, too, holding him, smiling down at him like he was the center of the universe, James on the other side, with an arm around them both.

“Shit,” Tony said again, his voice catching this time.

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Steve said, sounding a little choked up himself. “Hope it’s okay.”

Tony was sure some of the restaurant patrons were going to be confused as to why he was up and out of his seat and hugging Captain America during a Mother’s Day brunch outing, but whatever. He didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

“It’s _beautiful_ , cupcake,” he swore, kissing Steve’s cheek and not even feeling a little ashamed over the fact that he was crying in public. “I love it.”

Steve hugged him back, and then Tony sat down and took a minute to wipe his eyes, laughing a little to himself. “Has James seen it yet?”

“Showed him the other day,” Steve admitted, grinning bashfully. “He might have cried, too.”

Tony traced a finger over the curve of one of Steve’s chubby baby cheeks in the painting, smiling to himself. “Never once did I imagine I’d be getting Mother’s Day gifts.”

“Life’s funny that way,” Steve said, reaching across the table to squeeze Tony’s hand. Steve cleared his throat, and gave him another squeeze. “Give it any more thought?”

Steve didn’t have to clarify; Tony knew exactly what he was asking. He nodded, smiling to himself. “Uh, yeah, now that you mention it. We’ve been talking adoption. Pepper is looking into some things for us.”

“That’s great,” Steve said, practically beaming at him. “I look forward to meeting my baby brother or sister.”

“Yeah, well, nothing has happened yet,” Tony sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “In all seriousness, I’m skeptical anyone will let us adopt. Financially, sure, we can handle a herd of kids, but…”

Tony sighed, not bothering to list all the reasons why any sane agency might be hesitant to let two male super heroes, one of whom was a former assassin, adopt a kid. Especially when they lived in a house full of heroes, in a building with a big A for a target on the side, and at least one of them had no intention of stopping the whole fighting the forces of evil thing any time soon.

“It’ll work out,” Steve swore, and oddly enough, hearing him say that actually made a difference. Made it sound like something that was safe to look forward to. “I can vouch for you both, when the time comes.”

“I’ll hold you to that. The Captain America seal of approval sure can’t hurt.”

Steve leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Anyone other than Pepper know?”

Tony smiled shyly, and shook his head. “Nope. This, um. James might have cornered me a couple days ago when I was moping over some of your old things.”

As if needing to reassure himself, Tony touched the painting again. “Thank you for this, Steve. I love it. Love you, too.”

“You’re welcome. And I love you, too, Mom,” Steve answered, smiling cheekily.

Tony laughed at this, and looked around the room at the other families—all the different combinations of them—out celebrating the day together. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d find himself out with Captain America, getting Mother’s Day gifts. Hell, the year before he’d have had a panic attack if someone suggested he be even tangentially involved in parenting.

Yet, here he was, his heart full of love and pride and happiness, out with his not-so-little cupcake, finding himself excited and hopeful at the idea of raising a kid with James. Maybe more than one.

“I hope you know you’ll be on the hook for babysitting.”

“You bet I am,” he answered happily. “We’ll  _all_ help, Tony. That’s what family does.”

Tony smiled down at the painting, then up at Steve. “Damn straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww, Happy Mother's Day, Tony! And, it's officially official. They need and shall have a kid. We'll be back in this universe before too long, my dear friends. In the meantime, you can find me on [tumblr](http://dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/) cranking out Tony x Bucky with the awesome individuals over at [Imagine Tony & Bucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Also... I may have seen AOU and might have a few feelings about that, and so don't be surprised if a Steve x Tony fic appears at some point soon under my ol' user name here. *whistles innocently* Like, maybe later today. Since it is written. *cough*
> 
> Also, guys & gals, in case you don't know, there is going to be a [Winterion Bang!](http://winterironbang.tumblr.com/post/118528175003/i-would-just-like-to-say-a-huge-thank-you-to), ~~only, they need 10 more artists or it can't happen!! And, um... I already have about 4K written of a "What if HYDRA won early on and Stane gave the Winter Soldier to Tony as a pet" fic written for this thing. So, if you're an artists, and you're interested in Tony x Bucky, consider signing up!!~~
> 
> 5/11: They got enough artists! WHOO HOO!


End file.
